fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha
Sasha is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Sasha lives in the town of Frostfield with her parents, Clair and Vincent. Sasha absolutely loves cheese, and has become obsessed with all the cheesy creatures of Munchmore. At Hazelnut High she joined the debate team and marching band, where she plays the trumpet. During the summers, Sasha has a side job as a cheesemaker apprentice at the Churnsmith Creamery. Appearance Sasha has dark loose hair and dark toned skin. She wears a Cheddar Mack shirt with orange collar and ringed sleeve edges, orange pants with a yellow side-stripe, and brown shoes with yellow laces and gray soles. She also wears a dark orange headband. Before Papa's Next Chefs 2015, she wore a light yellow shirt with an image of a Pizza Monster printed on it. She dresses up as a Pizza Monster during Halloween in Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Cupcakeria HD. Clean-Up She got a minor tan. Styles Style B Sasha's hair is tied in a ponytail and she wears a Swiss Zack shirt, yellow pants with white side-stripe, and orange shoes with white front, black soles, and yellow laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Peppers (bottom right) *8 Olives (all) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Onion *Pickle *Lettuce *Well Done Patty *Ketchup *Cheese *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Black Beans *Peppers Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Yum n' M's *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Raspberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Onion *Pickle *Lettuce *Well Done Patty *Ketchup *Swiss Cheese *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *4 Medium Wings *8 Buffalo Boneless Wings *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Cheese *Mustard *Mayo *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Black Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Cupcake 1: **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Creameo Bits **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Black Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Cupcake 1: **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn *Cupcake 2: **Creameo Bits **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Yum n' M's *Powsicle Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Three Cheese Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Grated Mozzarella *4 Chickens *Cresent Roll Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Cellentani *Three Cheese Sauce *Cheddar Cheese *Grated Mozzarella *4 Chickens *5 Chili Peppers *Cresent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Caramel Apple *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Nuts *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Roll Donut with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips *Regular Ring Donut **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Cocoa Powder **Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Acorn Donut with Boston Cream **Cocoa Powder **Chocolate Chips *Regular Ring Donut **Vanilla Icing **Candy Corn Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Colby Jack Cheese (left) *6 Green Peppers (right) *8 Olives *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Marble Colby Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Tomato *Mustard *Fries: **French Fries **Nacho Sauce **Cheddar Topping Holiday (New Year) *Cheddar Swirl Bread with Marble Colby Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Tomato *Mac n' Cheese *Parmesan Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Nacho Sauce **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Black Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Salted Caramel Holiday (Halloween) *Liner A *Tarantula Cake *Cupcake 1: **Apricot Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn **Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Salted Caramel **Candy Corn Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Black Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner A *Tarantula Cake *Cupcake 1: **Apricot Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Cherry, Candy Corn Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Toffee Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Toffee Filling *Vented Crust *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) *9 Kumquats (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Halloween) *Chocolate Crust *Toffee Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Toffee Filling *Spiderweb Crust *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) *8 Candy Corns (Outer Ring) *9 Kumquats (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Black Beans *Peppers *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Wonton Shell with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Fried Crispy Noodles *Peppers *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Crab Stick **Cream Cheese *Duck Sauce *Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tortilla with White Rice *Not Flipped **Chipotle Cheddar **Crab Stick **Cream Cheese *Nacho Cheese *Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Black Beans *Peppers *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Pita Bread with Corn Dog *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Black Beans *Peppers *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Lisa but lost to Utah in the second round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: She lost to Mindy in the first round of the Cheddar Division. *2013: She lost to Ivy in the first round of the Hyper Green Division. *2014: She earned more votes than Skyler, but lost to Scooter in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Mango Division. *2015: She lost to Cecilia in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place in the Wasabi Division. *2016: She lost to Janana in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Connor in the Pomegranate Division. Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria, she's unlocked with Yum 'n' Ms. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she's unlocked with Cheddarwurst. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Halloween and Candy Jack-O-Lantern. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Cocoa Powder. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Halloween, Tarantula Cake, and Candy Jack-O-Lantern. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Candy Corn. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Pico de Gallo. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Nacho Cheese. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 18 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 31 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 18 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 43 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 46 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 48 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 4 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 35 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 17 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 55 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 7 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 46 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 53 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 60 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 12 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 60 Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Sasha is a playable character in the game. She is the last customer that has no Special Skill to be rescued in Level 2. Her weapon is a Cheddar Mack Toy. Trivia *Sasha is the only customer to be unlocked with two different mixables in the Papa's Freezeria game series. *Her previous shirt is available on Flipline Shop. *Her two favorite foods are pizza and cheese, since she is a fan of Pizza Monsters. She will therefore order cheese when it is available, however, for some reason she does not order the Cheesy Bread in Papa's Pastaria. *In Papa's Cupcakeria/HD, she dressed as a Pizza Monster during Halloween. **This outfit is also used as her Style C in Papa Louie 3. *She and Willow are the only non-closers to dress up for Halloween. *She only won one match in Papa's Next Chefs, which was in 2014, against Skyler. *She gets a new shirt starting in Papa's Next Chefs 2015. Order Tickets Sasha Pizzeria.png|Sasha's Pizzeria order Sasha Burgeria.png|Sasha's Burgeria order shaco.png|Sasha's Taco Mia! order Sasha Order.PNG|Sasha's Freezeria order Sasha's Pancakeria Order.png|Sasha's Pancakeria order Sasha Burgeria HD.png|Sasha's Burgeria HD order Sasha wingeria.png|Sasha's Wingeria order Sasha cheese.png|Sasha's Hot Doggeria order sashatogo.jpg|Sasha's Burgeria To Go! order Sasha Cupcakeria Halloween.png|Sasha's Cupcakeria order during Halloween Sasha normal.png|Sasha's Cupcakeria regular order Sasha Freeze.png|Sasha's Freezeria HD order Sasha Chili.png|Sasha's Pastaria order during Chilifest Sasha Pasta.png|Sasha's Pastaria regular order Sasha Apple.png|Sasha's Freezeria To Go! order Sasha Thanksgiving.png|Sasha's Donuteria order during Thanksgiving Sasha Donuteria.png|Sasha's Donuteria regular order Sasha Wingeria HD.png|Sasha's Wingeria HD order Sasha PTG.png|Sasha's Pizzeria To Go! order Sasha's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Sasha's Cheeseria order during New Year Sasha's Cheeseria Order.png|Sasha's Cheeseria regular order sasha's cupcakeria to go.png|Sasha's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween sashacupcakeriatogo.jpg|Sasha's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Sasha Hallo CHD.png|Sasha's Cupcakeria HD order during Halloween Sasha CHD.png|Sasha's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-06-27 at 1.08.02 AM.png|Sasha's Bakeria order during Halloween Sasha Bakeria.png|Sasha's Bakeria regular order sasha tmd hoiday.png|Sasha's Taco Mia HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Screenshot 27.png|Sasha's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Sasha (Holiday).png|Sasha's Sushiria order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Sushiria Sasha (Regular).png|Sasha's Sushiria regular order Gallery (Donuteria) Sasha before Star Customer.png Sasha before star customer in Papa's Cheeseria.png 73jkkbfweigtr784wgbfyiw.png 76805-sasha-perfectwingeria.jpg Halloween2012.jpg|Sasha dressed as a Pizza Monster for Halloween Sasha.JPG|Sasha's original appearance Sasha Pefect.jpg Madsasha.jpg Monster sasha.png Sad Sasha.png|Sasha is looking sad in Papa's Pancakeria Sasha at the halloween.jpeg unlocked sasha.png|Sasha's Halloween Costume Robby and Sasha.png|Robby and Sasha... the perfect match! Mad sasha.png|Sasha hates spices sasha.jpg|The Sleepy Sasha... Poor Sasha in Pizzeria.png Perfect Breakfast for Sasha.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 2.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 3.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 4.png Perfectsasha.png Asco.png|Angry Sasha Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.41.png Sasha unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.15.33.png|Sasha is not pleased Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.06.25.png|Sasha playing Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.06.28.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.29.04.png|Sasha is not happy with Utah's donuts on the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.04.02.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.04.07.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.49.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.51.png Sashaperfect.png|Sasha goes Bronze with perfect wings! Poor Sasha 2.png|Sasha's unsatisfied with her donuts Wasabi round2b.jpg|Sasha's new outfit seen on PNC 2015 Sasha Taco Mia Perfect.png|Sasha has a perfect gold-star taco! Build 01.jpg|Rudy ready to take Sasha's order! Sasha Cupcakeria Perfect.png|A Pizza Monster (Sasha) is pleased with her perfect cupcakes! Sasha Freezeria Perfect.png|Sasha is excited with her perfect freezer sundae! Sasha Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Sasha Perfect Order in Cheeseria-2.png Sasha Perfect Order in Cheeseria-3.png Cus.JPG Greg 3.jpg|Sasha dining with Greg Ssshp.jpg|Perfect for Sasha during Portallini Feast! Screenshot togo 04b.jpg Sasha did not like my Healthy Sandwich.png|Sasha did not like healthy sandwich... Screenshot (114).png|Perfect sandwich for Sasha! Double S.png|Sasha and Sienna come in together Sasha2.png 1465400648454.jpg|Perfect Sundae for Sasha Awards pomegranate.jpg Cheesy Frijoles.jpeg|Sasha's Cheesy Frijoles is good enough Sasha perfect pie.png|Perfect pie for Sasha Father-Daughter Coupon Sent!.png|Sasha gets a coupon from her dad! 600.png|Sasha gives the max amount of points for her pie! Perfect Cupcakes - Sasha (TG).png|Sasha loves her perfect cupcakes for Halloween! Perfect Taco - Sasha (HD).png|Perfect taco during Halloween! Perfect Taco - Sasha (TG).png|Sasha is satisfied of her taco for Big Top Carnival! Fan Art Sasha by magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic Sasha by PeppermintLeaf.jpg|By PeppermintLeaf Sasha by rasdberry.jpg|By rasdberry Trick or Treat.jpg|Sasha with Sarge Fan and Greg by magicmusic SashabySunshine0006.jpg|By Sunshine0006 SummerGirlsbyLemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 sasas.png|By Ruslan Uskov 7r6yutujhuk,.jpg|Sasha Chibi Maker Sasha Chibi.jpg|Sasha Chibi Maker II Sasha Chibi Style B.jpg|Sasha Chibi Maker Style B Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters